The present invention is directed to a mitered joint assembly which is adaptable to furniture in general and specifically to ready-to assembly furniture. More specifically, the invention is directed to a mitered joint assembly which has first and second furniture components joined together by a bracket.
Brackets for holding together furniture components are known in the art. For example, one known bracket is metal having perpendicular legs, each of which defines an opening. Fasteners, such as screws, are used to connect the bracket to the furniture components to join the furniture components together. This type of prior art bracket can be bent if a force is placed on one of the furniture components. This leaves a joint which is either misaligned or includes an unsightly gap.
Furthermore, the screw holes in ready-to-assembly furniture components must be defined. Often holes are drilled by the manufacturer at prearranged locations along the edge of the individual furniture components. This results in considerable labor, and the need for relatively careful positioning of the holes. If the holes are drilled incorrectly, the consumer of the furniture has difficulty in assembling the furniture components because of the misalignment of the individual holes.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a mitered joint assembly in which alignment grooves are defined by the furniture components. The alignment grooves are used as pilot holes for the fasteners, such as screws, during assembly.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a mitered joint assembly having a bracket which has sufficient strength to hold the assembly together.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mitered joint assembly having a bracket which has tongue means consisting of projections which can be positioned in the alignment grooves to ensure a correct alignment of the components.